thechuckyfandomcom-20200214-history
Cult Of Chucky
Cult of Chucky is a 2017 American supernatural slasher film written and directed by Don Mancini and is the seventh installment in the Child's Play franchise, following the 2013 film Curse Of Chucky, it stars Brad Dourif as Chucky, with a supporting cast of Fiona Dourif, Alex Vincent and Jennifer Tilly. Plot Four years after Curse Of Chucky, adult Andy Barclay still has the original Chucky's head, which is conscious and deformed after being repeatedly tortured by Andy in retribution for his crimes. Meanwhile, Nica Pierce has spent the past four years in a mental institution after being framed by Chucky for the murders of her family. After therapy, she now believes she was responsible for the murders and that Chucky was a manifestation of her psychosis. Her doctor, Dr. Foley, transfers her to the medium-security Harrogate Psychiatric Hospital. In group therapy, Nica meets Malcolm, a man with multiple-identity disorder; Angela, an old woman who believes she is dead; Claire, a woman who burned her house down; and Madeleine, a patient who smothered her infant son to death. Dr. Foley introduces a technique involving a Good Guy doll. Most of the patients are unsettled by the doll except for Madeleine, who treats it as her baby. Nica is visited by Tiffany, legal guardian of her niece Alice, and is devastated when Tiffany informs her Alice has died. Tiffany leaves Nica a Good Guy doll, which she claims was a gift from Alice. That night, Chucky awakens and discovers Nica has attempted suicide. The next morning, Nica finds that her wrists have been stitched up, with a message stating "not so fast". She discovers Angela has died, leaving the message "Chucky did it." After realizing that Valentine was the last name of Charles Lee Ray's girlfriend, Nica begins to believe Chucky is real. Fearing Madeleine is in danger, Nica has Malcolm try to warn her. However, Madeline is let outside in the yard by Nurse Ashley. Nica distracts her so Malcolm can get out. Madeleine throws both the doll and Malcolm into an empty grave. The orderlies rescue Malcolm. Chucky kills Claire next. Andy learns about the murders online and realizes Chucky has somehow managed to transfer his soul into multiple bodies at once. In a private session with Foley, Nica agrees to be hypnotized in order to access any repressed memories about her involvement in the murders. Foley, who has been sexually abusing Nica, is hit from behind by Chucky. Foley believes Nica is the one who assaulted him but is willing to keep quiet in order to blackmail her for sexual favors. Madeleine smothers her Good Guy doll with a pillow, forcing her to confront the repercussions of her real child's death. They bury the doll as a form to placate Madeleine. Andy planning to end the carnage and save Nica, gets committed to the institution by assaulting one of the security guards. Foley receives a package from Andy. It is another Good Guy doll. Madeleine is visited by her own doll, which has risen from the grave, and she allows the doll to kill her so she can finally be with her baby. Foley attempts to assault Nica but is knocked out by one of the Chucky dolls. The Chucky doll awakens the doll Andy had sent. The three Chuckys reveal that the original Chucky found a voodoo spell on the Internet, which allowed him to separate his soul into multiple host bodies. Alice was one host, but she was killed. When Nurse Carlos walks in, the dolls then kill him in front of Nica. Tiffany returns, killing a security guard. One of the Chuckys transfers his soul into Nica, giving her body the ability to walk again. She then stomps on Foley, killing him and stumbles upon Malcolm, who is killed by Madeleine's Chucky. A short-haired Chucky attacks Andy, but Andy reaches into Chucky's chest and pulls out a gun he had planted there. He shoots Chucky before stomping its head, killing him. He then shoots Nica only to discover that he has no ammo left. The institution is sent into lockdown, resulting in Andy being locked inside his cell, Madeleine's Chucky going into hiding, and Nica escaping. Nica reunites with Tiffany before driving off together with the Tiffany doll, which is revealed to be alive as well. In a post-credits scene, Andy's former foster sister Kyle from the second film enters Andy's house, having been sent by Andy to continue torturing the original Chucky's severed head. Cast * Brad Dourif as Chucky * Fiona Dourif as Nica Pierce * Michael Therriault as Dr. Foley * Alex Vincent as Andy Barclay * Adam Hurtig as Multiple Malcolm * Elisabeth Rosen as Madeleine * Grace Lynn Kung as Claire * Zak Santiago as Nurse Carlos * Martina Stephenson Kerr as Angela * Jennifer Tilly as Tiffany * Ali Tataryn as Nurse Ashley * Summer H. Howell as Alice Pierce * Christine Elise as Kyle Deaths Trivia * Claire's death scene underwent many rewrites. * This is the first film in the series where Chucky is successful in transferring his soul to another human body. * Adam Hurtig, who plays Michael in Cult of Chucky, played Officer Stanton in Curse Of Chucky. * Carlos is based on a friend of Don Mancini's who is also a homosexual Latino nurse. Category:Films